1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement or provision of a sensor or probe for the measuring of a physical or chemical condition such as pressure, temperature or corrosion in a pipe, tank or tubular container being provided with a connection such as a flange connection in a pipe, tank or tubular sections of which the pipe, tank or container is made.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sensors and probes of the above kind are commonly used in the process industry to enable detection, surveillance and control of the conditions in a fluid flow or process. Such probes or sensors are usually intrusive as they are provided on a separate measuring head that stretches through a hole or bore in the wall of the pipe, tank or container and is attached thereto by means of a screw thread or weld connection.
A major disadvantage with such known solutions is that the wall, in which the sensor or probe is provided, has a reduction in strength due to the hole made in it (the hole represents a weakening point in the wall). Further, any welded connection reduces the strength of the material in the wall. The intrusive probe or sensor represents an additional source of leakage and is expensive to produce and install.
DE A1 198 06 440 shows and describes a through flow measuring device (orifice) for the measuring of the quantity of fluid passing through a pipe where the measuring device, in the form of an orifice flow meter with gauges, is provided on a separate ring element with a diameter corresponding to the pipe and which is provided to be attached between flanges on the pipe with a separate gasket element therebetween. This known solution is expensive since a separate ring is made to hold the measuring device and gauges.